In general, a bra is an article of clothing that covers, supports and raises the breasts. Traditional bras have two cups to hold the breasts, shoulder straps connected to each of the cups, and a band encircling the torso under the breasts. However, traditional bras do not provide convenient access to the breasts or extra support that is needed by nursing mothers.
Nursing bras have been created that provide additional support for heavier breasts and permit comfortable breastfeeding without removal of the bra. Breastfeeding may be accomplished by opening specialized bra cups that expose the nipple. Some specialized cups include flaps of fabric over the cup that can be unclipped and pulled down to expose the breast. However, nursing bras with specialized cups and flaps are cumbersome and typically require an underwire, which may be uncomfortable after long periods of use.
Other nursing bras comprise cups made of stretchable fabric that can be pulled to the side for access to the breast. However, traditional stretchable nursing bras may not provide sufficient support for the breasts and back when a breast is exposed during breastfeeding. Bras that do not provide sufficient support during breastfeeding may make breast feeding difficult and uncomfortable. Additionally, nursing bras and traditional bras do not provide coverage of the abdomen and require the use of one or more outer layers of clothing.
Accordingly, there is a need for nursing garments that provide sufficient support for the wearer's breasts and back and allow nursing mothers to comfortably breastfeed their children. There is also a need for nursing garments that can be worn without layering other articles of clothing over a bra.